Basilisk Bone and Essence of Evil
by Yazethet
Summary: Ginny is hired on as a research assistant at ExPo Labs. Draco needs her talents. Voldemort needs her soul.


Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling is the goddess who created Harry Potter's universe. I am only a demigoddess who steals her characters for my own amusement. Mwahahaha! 

A/N: Yes. New fic. Also staring Draco and Ginny. :)

~*~*~

**_Prologue_**

Bring her to me.

The voice was weak and rasping, but still very commanding. 

Yes, my Lord.

One did not dare refuse what was asked. The silver haired man bowed deeply to the figure that was almost nothing more than a crumpled shadow lying upon the stone throne at the center of the large black marble room. He got up and turned placing his hood over his head and slowly walked to the large stone doors, his footsteps echoed loudly. Just as he reached the door, the voice, rasping in his head spoke, Do not fail me.

The cloaked man paused a moment acknowledging the voice, then opened the doors and left.

~*~*~ _Chapter 1_

**_The Interview _ **

Ginny took a deep breath. Despite her confidence in her skills, she was still slightly nervous about the interview. She wanted desperately to land the job. 

It wasn't that she was destitute. She was still currently residing with her parents who were perfectly able to continue supporting her. She had other job offers too, however, they weren't quite what she was looking for.

What she was looking for was a job outside the Ministry. 

After her father had taken position as the Minister of Magic she felt that it would be better not to have to deal with constant scrutinizing from fellow employees had she taken the job at the Ministry like her mother had wanted. She'd heard Percy go on more than his share of rants about how many of his underlings gossiped about how he had gotten his position because he was the Minister's son. 

She was sure her father wouldn't quite approve of the position she was currently applying for. It was for an assistant researcher at an experimental potions laboratory. As the Ministry didn't oversee it, she knew that her father would have a few words to say about her working there.

Ginny had received an invitation to apply two months before and had already had been through the first interview where she had been informed of the generalities of the job. The company's actual name had not been disclosed during the interview, however she was told that if she were to be selected she would be provided that information. In all honesty, Ginny found the reticent nature of the job appealing. Being part of a secret project was something she felt would make it an exhilarating experience. 

Miss Weasley? 

She looked up to see an elderly gentleman offering his hand. 

she responded. She took his hand praying it had not become too sweaty during her short wait. 

he asked with an affable smile on his face. He had a grandfatherly demeanor that made Ginny feel slightly more at ease.

She relaxed slightly, but nodded.

Don't be. I'm Buford Banes. Just call me Banes. I will be interviewing you this morning.

Ginny tensed again. 

If you'll be so kind as to follow me to the office, Miss Weasley, he said pleasantly, indicating the direction they were going. She followed him down a wide carpeted hall to a set of very expensive-looking doors with no knobs. He waved his wand and the doors opened revealing a plush office on the other side. Her father's office was not so grand. 

She attempted not to stare in complete awe at her surroundings, but there was so much to take in. There was an obvious dragon theme as almost everything had some type of dragonish look or feel to it, from the dragonskin sofa to the quill holder on the desk in the shape of dragonheads. The entire office was decorated in silver and green, which made Ginny instantly think of Slytherin, and wondered if it was possible that the kindly Banes could possibly have been one during his own school years. 

She put the thought aside as just a silly notion, though as Banes indicated that she have a seat in one of the high backed chairs, also covered in fine dragonskin, she had a sudden feeling that he didn't look as if he belonged behind the desk that he sat at. She hardly knew the man, but there was just something wrong with his genial presence and the décor of the office. They just didn't quite fit together. However, she was convinced that he was genuinely a nice man. She again put the notion aside and listened as Banes began. 

Let's see, he said putting on half-moon shaped reading glasses on and then readjusted them slightly. He pulled out a file and flipped to the appropriate page. I see here you've recently graduated from Hogwarts just this June. And you've managed to get a recommendation from Severus Snape, he said chuckling slightly. 

Ginny relaxed again. She'd gotten references from most of her other teachers at Hogwarts as well as one from Professor Dumbledore. But getting one from Snape had been a challenge to say the least. He was known for favoring the Slytherin and only providing those students with recommendations. She had been one of his best students, much to his distaste, and when she pointed this out, with the aide of Professor Dumbledore, he reluctantly gave her the recommendation that she asked for. She was afraid to read it, but Dumbledore had approved it and informed her all that was included reflected nicely upon her. She still had not actually read it, but sent it with all her applications anyway. She thought it important if she were to get a position working with potions she should have at least a recommendation from her potions professor since she was lacking in actual experience. 

That alone tells me you're persistent, Banes continued. Last I knew, Severus was a bit stubborn about giving these things out. His eyes scanned down the page that apparently included Snape's words. Every so often he'd give another slight chortle and it made Ginny wish that she had read through it before sending it out. She took Dumbledore's word that it was a good recommendation, but Dumbledore was known for his odd sense of humor. She felt slightly sick to her stomach, but controlled the urge to reach over the desk and tear the piece of parchment out of Banes hands just to see what Snape had written that was so amusing.

Tell me, Miss Weasley, he said still laughing lightly, Did you threaten him with a killing curse to get this?

She was trying to force the word no' out, but her mouth failed to cooperate. Had she already blown this interview? Why hadn't they mentioned something in her first interview?

Despite the fact that she is of the Gryffindor House, Miss Weasley is thoroughly capable of producing complex potions with apparent ease. As her potions professor, I have been unfortunate enough to be witness to her aptitude in concoction creation,' Banes quoted as he read though the recommendation again. She surprisingly has he brain capacity to recollect potion ingredients and their properties with relative effortlessness, though she is prone to augmentation and experimentation in potion-making. The results of said potion enhancements have a tendency to be disgustingly accurate. With great regret, I recommend Miss Weasley for any position where she can use her talents. I highly recommend her if the position is in anyway dangerous or life threatening.'

Ginny wanted to laugh, but wondered how inappropriate it would be. She simply smiled, though there was a detectable amount of chagrin behind it. 

Well, according to this you'd be perfect for the job, Banes said removing his glasses with a broad grin and turning to her. Ginny's stomach fluttered in hope. But there are some other questions I need to ask.

He continued the interview and after the first few moments Ginny was able to calm herself and show that she was actually confident once the nervousness subsided. He asked some questions that she'd already answered in her first interview. Her OWL and NEWT scores, her ambitions, what she felt her strengths and weaknesses were. Then things became serious. He asked how she thought she'd be able to handle a job that required complete secrecy, especially from her father.

I love my father, but I don't feel the need tell him everything, she replied, her tone completely sober. She felt that the interview had gone well thus far and she didn't need to lose the position for the simple fact she couldn't keep a secret. She was of age now and did not run to her father about everything that happened to her. She had never actually done so. Her relationship with her father was strong one. He was well aware of her independent disposition and encouraged it, even though it was with some reluctance. 

I see, Banes spoke with evidence of humor in his voice. If we were to offer you this position you would have to sign a contract for your services. Due to the nature of the job you would also be provided housing.

Ginny nodded in understanding. As much as she adored living at the Burrow it was a good thing to be out on her own. And if housing was provided she needn't worry about finding her own flat. 

Communications with your family and friends would be limited until the completion of the project.

Ginny thought a moment on that. Limited, how? She was prepared to do a lot of things for the job, but she didn't think she could bring herself to completely sever ties with her family. 

Owls would have to be censored so that any information regarding the project would be removed from them. All incoming and outgoing owls are checked, he answered. He was fully aware of her concern. 

Ginny was relieved that owls would be allowed, but she wasn't very comfortable with the fact that someone else would be reading them.

You should also know that you would be working at an Unplottable location. If you should be selected, means of travel would be provided to the lab's location. Travel to and from the location is only allowed during times appropriated for vacation.

Times appropriated for vacation? she repeated, though was careful not to let her tone reveal too much trepidation. 

Yes. It's all in the contract. You would be unable to leave the premises without consent.

It was beginning to sound almost like school, with the exception of the owl issue. 

He continued, And though I cannot tell you where the lab is, I believe you should at least be aware that it is not in England. Will that be a problem?

Ginny took in all the information, and though she was still uneasy about the thought of leaving her home and having limited communication with her family she answered a poised, 

Very good. Did you have any questions for me at this point?

She had several, but chose her question carefully, What precisely is the project?

That, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you. I can only inform you that your duties would be the equivalent of a research assistant. Your supervisor will be in charge of assigning your duties and providing any other necessary information that he feels you should know. As you know, you will be dealing with experimental potions.

Ginny nodded in understanding. How long would the contract term be?

Minimum of one year. Any further questions, Miss Weasley?

How many other employees are there in the company? 

It's a small operation. The lab is privately funded.

He hadn't quite answered her question, but it would do. Perhaps a small community of fellow employees wouldn't be so bad. Assuming she got the job. 

Anything else? he asked. Ginny got the distinct feeling that he was ready for the interview to be over, though he still continued in his pleasant tone. He had glanced a few times to a spot on the wall behind her, almost as if he were looking at a clock. Ginny never turned to check as the high backed chair was rather large and she didn't need to look like an idiot following his gaze. 

No, I don't believe so, she answered. She thought about asking about compensation, but in all honesty it didn't really matter how much she'd be paid. She wanted to be working with potions and gaining experience in the field. A one-year commitment was doable. 

Very well, then, he said gathering her file information. She rose from her seat believing that the interview was over. Now, if you please, I must consult with, my...er...associate for a few moments. Make yourself comfortable. I will return shortly.

Ginny nodded politely as he left the office with another wave of his wand. She thought that surely it was a good sign that he wanted her to stick around. She continued standing and looked over the office. There was definitely a Slytherin feel to it. 

A million more questions danced through her head while Banes was gone. Would she take the job if he came back and offered it to her? Could she handle keeping secrets from her family? When would she start? 

She realized that she was getting ahead of herself. He hadn't exactly offered her the position yet. But she could come up with no other reason that he had asked her to stay. 

~*~*~

The door opened to the small dark room that was situated next to the office Ginny was currently in. Banes walked through holding the folder that contained her information. He glanced at the wall and saw Ginny wandering the office admiring all the luxurious items, but noticed she didn't touch anything despite the fact she was alone. She could not see him as the wall was enchanted for one-way viewing.

Hire her, the voice in the dark said with irritation the moment the door closed. 

You know, I never thought I'd see the day a Weasley would be working for you, Banes chuckled. 

Why do you think I had you do the interview? I highly doubt she would have even considered it had she known I was involved. Banes ignored the sourness in the tone.

Should I have her sign the contract now? Banes asked, still watching the pretty redhead through the wall. He was far too old for her, but he could still appreciate beauty when he saw it. She was young and vivacious and he wondered if his master saw this at all. He almost doubted it. The name Weasley would probably mar her appearance in his young master's eyes. He knew his duty was to hire her. She was of utter importance, apparently, though for what specifically he did not know. 

He knew that females hired by the company were typically secretaries or receptionists; therefore he was almost shocked when Ginny Weasley's name came up on the list for possible choices for the position of research assistant at ExPo Labs. The young master was known to be as chauvinistic as his father was. Banes was fully accepting of that, as he had worked for his father for years. It was just the way they were. 

Still, he wondered what was so special about the Weasley girl that had prompted his master to go into a fury when he had come to the conclusion that she would be the only person who could fill the position. 

Yes, have her sign it. Gloss over the details. Tell her she starts Monday. I'll have further instructions for you to give to her later. Oh, and in case you need a distraction, here is the figure for her monthly compensation. He handed him a slip of paper.

Banes was still amused by the bitterness in his tone. Though he was a grown man, he could still hear the spoiled child that was upset because things didn't go the way he had planned. He was almost sure his young master would never change. 

He went to fetch the standard employee contract that was created for all companies own by his young master. It was one of the strongest magically binding contracts known to wizardlaw. There were very few loopholes, if any. Breaking the contract would automatically land the signer of the contract in custody of local authorities and there would be heavy fines or time in Azkaban as punishment. It ensured the loyalty of employees, and they were typically well compensated for it. 

~*~*~

Draco Malfoy watched as Banes left the dark room to get the contract. The moment the door closed leaving him on his own he returned his gaze to Ginny Weasley. He was still infuriated about finding no other suitable person to fill the position. It was actually more that he could find no suitable _male_. Hiring a Weasley was next to the worst thing he could think of, hiring a female Weasley was at the bottom of his list. But if he was going to accomplish his goal he was going to need her assistance. He took little comfort in the fact that she would be his underling.

He consulted with Professor Snape on the matter. She had completed her potions NEWT with amazing ability and even Snape admitted never meeting someone who could manipulate potions ingredients the way she had. Snape thoroughly detested the girl, but had given her his recommendation. 

Draco had spoken to several others in the potions field to see if he could find someone who had more experience, but the moment he mentioned experimentation with Basilisk blood he got looks of horror and claims of insanity on his part. He had to promptly Obliviate those he had interviewed. He couldn't have them accidentally mentioning the fact that he was doing research on the uses of Basilisk venom and blood. That was one of the downfalls of dealing with older, more experienced potion-makers. Very few approved of wild experimentation and most were of the Ravenclaw type personality. Cool, logical, and not likely to step too far outside the boundaries.

Ginny, on the other hand, had done the written portion of her NEWT on the possibilities of the uses of Basilisk parts in conjunction with components with healing properties to create a more potent curing potion. It was said that her paper was being studied thoroughly by the Ministry Department of Dangerous Potion Ingredients. They would, of course, take years to research and test her theories. He didn't have that kind of time. He was shocked that she hadn't taken a position with the Ministry the moment she graduated, but he was grateful all the same. 

He had to trap her into signing the contract without knowledge of his involvement. It was not a matter of wanting her as his assistant. He didn't. He _needed _her. Without her talents it would probably take years to complete the necessary research. He didn't know how she had come to be such an expert on Basilisk anatomy at such a young age, but if she had the knowledge he was going to make use of it. And she was a Gryff. Danger was practically her middle name. He could almost count on her to want to put her theories into practice. The problem he had to deal with now was seeing if she would be able to put aside her hatred for him and be willing to work with him to carry out the task at hand.

He barely felt he had it within him to put aside their differences, but it was a matter of life and death. 

~*~*~

Ginny was reading over the contract carefully. Banes appeared to be slightly anxious. She was ecstatic that she had been offered the job but she wanted to know exactly what she was signing. She was halfway down the contract when Banes interrupted.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention the pay, he handed her a slip of parchment. Ginny almost dropped the contract. She looked to Banes.

That would be your monthly salary.

she managed to say. She thought perhaps the number had a misplaced decimal point. This is in Galleons, right?

Correct. I believe that will be sufficient?

she said taking a deep breath. She grabbed for the pen, completely forgetting about the remainder of the contract. She signed at the bottom.

In the next room, Draco smirked. Money always got attention. 

You will need to be packed and ready to go on Monday. Apparate here, a house-elf will be by your address to get your luggage, Banes explained smiling pleasantly again. He quickly grabbed the contract and placed it in a folder. Welcome to ExPo Labs, Miss Weasley, he said shaking her hand gently. 


End file.
